Another Dream
by Armitage Blade
Summary: After Gibbs had his "What If" moment, it rippled out and affected the team. How does Abby, Tony, Tim, and Ziva deal with seeing what they could have had? MAJOR spoilers for "Life Before His Eyes", if you haven't seen the episode. COMPLETE
1. Timothy McGee Just a Dream

Another Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Timothy McGee-Just a Dream?

Tim arrived home from a rough few days of work. The last case they caught left them running on fumes as they tried to find out who had killed a Marine Staff Sergeant. Thanks to an idea from Tony, it sent them looking into the background of the Sergeant's wife to find the killer. The man was jilted by the wife, and killed her husband in retaliation. The perp also did not go down without a fight, as Tim's face showed a shiner beginning to outline his left eye. Thankfully, they corralled the killer, and brought him in.

He declined the offer for drinks with the team, saying that he wanted to go home and ice down the bruising to keep it from swelling up around his eye. Truthfully, he wanted to go home and think about the dreams that were beginning to torment him. Oh, they started out innocently enough. The first dream had been about Kate surviving the rooftop incident with Ari, which was a nice dream for him. Since then, however, they'd spiraled out of control.

He dreamed of him and Abby getting back together, something that he knew would never happen in real life. He also dreamed of Tony and Kate starting to find something in one another, and becoming an item. He dreamed of going with Tony to pick out Kate's ring, and helping Tony plan how he'd ask Kate to marry him. He dreamed of Tony and Kate's wedding. He even dreamed of seeing Kate in the hospital after giving birth to her and Tony's daughter, and Tony running in after the birth because he'd been caught up on an undercover gig and couldn't get out in time. He dreamed that he was asked to be little Kelly's godfather, and dreamed of the christening ceremony where it became fact.

He dreamed of him, Abby, and Ducky going over to Gibbs' place to check up on him, since no one had seen him in several weeks. What struck him about the dream was the fact that when he woke up, he could smell sawdust and bourbon, two scents everyone associated with Gibbs. He also remembered the stinging tone Gibbs used in dealing with Abby, who was considered his favorite among the team.

The dreams from last night, however, had Tim on the edge of his own emotions.

***Dream 1***

"_Thanks for coming with me, Kate." Tim said as they walked down the sidewalk in D.C. "I really need help in finding the perfect ring for Abby."_

"_It's not a problem, Tim." Kate said, waving a hand as if dismissing the issue. "We both know Abby is very unique. The ring you want has to be equally as unique." _

_Tim nodded as they continued, keeping an eye out for the store they would be visiting. "I'm just not sure what would be unique enough, you know?"_

_Kate agreed. "Oh, I know."_

_Tim saw the store sign and veered off to his right, Kate following him. The store specialized in vintage and antique jewelry. "We're here."_

_As they entered, Tim looked back at Kate and saw that she was impressed with his decision. "I'm sure you'll find something to fit Abby here, Tim." _

_Tim nodded, and dismissed the jeweler, asking to take a look around for themselves. They split up, wandering around the store to see what was available for jewelry and rings, looking for the one that specifically screamed Abby._

_Tim looked down and saw it. It was a beautiful ring, created in what Tim though was white gold. It had a black stone with a unique cut as the centerpiece. Small diamonds surrounded the black stone, casting off a fiery brilliance around the black stone. It also had a matching band of the same color stones set in it. _

_Tim turned to Kate, who was three cases over. "Come take a look at this one, Kate. I think I found it." _

_Kate joined him in seconds, beckoning the jeweler over. "The black stone ring there, can you tell us more about it?"_

"_That ring is beautiful." The jeweler said. "It is a fourteen carat white gold ring, with a three-quarter carat Peruzzi cut black diamond as the center stone. The cut is one of the old mine cuts, but does wonders for this black diamond. The diamonds surrounding them are much smaller, but their clarity is astounding. It isn't as old as some of the other rings in here, but it does come with a band set with black and white diamonds. It's a perfect engagement ring for someone who is quite the unique individual." _

_Tim smiled. Abby would absolutely love the ring. He looked over to Kate, who smiled._

"_It's perfect. Abby will love it." She said._

"_Glad we agree." Tim said. He looked over to the jeweler. "What size is this ring?" _

_The jeweler took out a ring measurer and slid the ring on. After a few seconds, he said, "The ring is a size eight, and so is the matching band."_

"_Great!" Tim said. "It matches the size of the woman I'm going to ask to marry me. I'll take it." _

_The jeweler smiled, and took out a jeweler's box and set both rings in it. "There you are. I'll take care of the transaction." The jeweler wrote up a slip, and Kate gasped. "That's a lot of money for that ring."_

_Tim looked at the number, and knew he could afford the ring easily. "I don't have to worry about price. My books have made me a lot of money." He handed over his credit card. "Besides, I know how much Tony spent on your ring. You have no reason to complain." _

_The jeweler came back and handed Tim his credit card and the box. "I just need you to sign the receipt and the slip, and you're all set." _

_Tim quickly scrawled out his signature on both slips of paper, and slid them back to the jeweler. _

"_Thank you. I hope your soon to be fiancée enjoys the ring."_

"_I believe she will."_

***End Dream 1***

Tim shook his head to clear the memory of that dream from his mind. The dream came off as eerie to him, because he remembered seeing that exact ring last week in the store front of a jewelry shop in D.C.

The second dream, while a major blow to the psyche, he attributed to the fact that he has always had a plan in mind for when he planned to propose to a woman he wanted to share his life with. He figured his subconscious filled in the little details to make it his proposal to Abby.

***Dream 2***

_It had been a week since Tim had given Abby a baker's dozen bouquet of black roses, and telling her that he'd love her until the last rose died. What he didn't tell her was that there was one fake black rose in the bouquet. He smiled, remembering the email he had received from her at work, telling him she needed to talk to him after work. While he had gotten off work at a decent time, for a change, one of the other teams needed Abby to run some fingerprints. She'd finally called an hour ago, telling him she was on her way._

_He played with the ring, anxious for her to get her and get this well-planned proposal out of the way. He heard boots clomping their way down the hall outside his apartment, and smiled. As he heard the door open, he quickly closed a hand over the ring and looked up into the doorway. Seeing her there made his smile just a bit brighter. He noticed that she was carrying the fake rose from the bouquet. _

_Abby looked at him and smiled. "Until the last rose dies, huh?" She said, lifting the rose just a bit. "Kind of melodramatic for you, right?"_

"_What can I say, Abbs? I like my symbolism." Tim replied._

"_What is the symbolism behind this?" She asked. _

"_My love for you has and always will be a forever kind of thing." Tim said. "Even when I met you years ago, I was taken with you. I don't normally do something like get a tattoo to impress someone, but I did it for you. That's how I knew it was a forever kind of thing." He stood up and made his way over to her. "I do have something to ask you, though." _

"_Okay." Abby said, not sure what he was going to do._

_She gasped as Tim went down on one knee and opened the hand that was closed. "Abby, will you marry me?" He asked. _

_She felt the tears start flowing as she saw that he was offering her him, for the rest of their lives. She knew that there was only one answer. _

_"Yes." She said, smiling. "Oh yes, I'll marry you!"_

_Tim fluidly stood up and slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her then, the kiss being tender and full of promise. _

***End Dream 2***

He sighed as he leaned over the coffee table for the remote to the TV. Was it too much to ask that the dreams stop? He was being shown something that he would never be able to have, and he knew it. Just knowing that the most likely dream to come next was his and Abby's wedding was enough to send his thoughts spinning out of control.

He stopped as he saw the shine of metal sitting out on the coffee table. Seeing a ring and a piece of paper sent him into the "Someone is out to kill me because I am a Federal Agent" mode, and he was off checking his apartment to see if his place was broken into or if someone was hiding in the apartment. After several minutes of working to clear the apartment, he sighed and holstered his gun. He picked up the ring, and if Tim had to guess, it looked like it would fit his finger perfectly. The ring was either made of titanium or gunmetal, and had an interesting insert. At first glance it looked to be carbon fiber, but it had a circuitry type pattern to it in cobalt blue.

"This would be the type of wedding band I would want." He said aloud, knowing no one else was in the apartment with him. It seemed cruel to tempt him with what he couldn't have, but then he looked at the piece of paper and stared in shock at his own handwriting.

_Tim, _

_I can assure you that what you've seen in your dreams is real. Abby and I are quite happily married, and she's also told me that we're also expecting our first child. I know you're wondering about the 'how' and the 'why' of this letter and ring. I sent the ring along because Abby chose the ring when she decided to purchase it for us. It is a titanium band with a carbon fiber insert. Your eyes aren't kidding you, you do see the cobalt blue circuitry pattern. I bought another one and sent it with this letter. I wanted you to have this, and when the time comes, explain that this band is what you want. _

_I leave it up to you as to whether or not you want to wear it or leave it until it is time. If you wear it, though, I can almost guarantee that Tony will do everything he can to find out where you got it. Tell him what you like. _

_Things happen for a reason, Tim. Maybe that's why you didn't take the position in Okinawa? _

_Timothy McGee, February 14, 2012_

_P.S.-To prove to you who I am, your confirmation name is Xavier, and you've been toying with making it your middle name, except for the fact that it messes up the "Thom E. Gemcity" penname. _

Tim stared dumbfounded at the letter. How is it that he gets a letter from himself three days from now, but a letter that describes the life he wishes he had?


	2. Anthony DiNozzo Memories Left Abandoned

Another Dream

Disclaimer-I don't own NCIS

Anthony DiNozzo-Memories Left Abandoned

Tony rushed in the door to his apartment, glad to be out of the company of Abby and Ziva. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he'd been having some odd dreams ever since Gibbs had been shot by that kid. He couldn't be completely certain, but by the way Tim high-tailed it out of the bullpen when Gibbs gave the nod to go home, he was certain Tim had been affected too.

The worst part was that the dreams were of something that he knew he couldn't have. They started with being able to save Kate while on the rooftop, and quickly spiraled out of control. These dreams were showing him things he couldn't have, and things that Tim would never be able to have. He saw Abby run up and kiss Tim in the bullpen one day, signaling that Rule 12, that horrid rule, was busted. He saw his and Kate's first date, which turned into quite a few dates. He saw him and Tim looking for Kate's ring, and Tim complaining about the ring's price when they finally found it.

He saw Tim and Abby out to dinner at the same time he was supposed to ask Kate to marry him, and put off doing that until after they'd eaten and were walking along the national mall. He also saw where he was interrogating Ziva, who had the wildness in her eyes that they'd only seen when she first came from Mossad, just after he told Director Vance that he could handle 'dangerous women' when he flashed his wedding band.

The dreams he had last night, though, were the cruelest of all. The one thing Tony always wanted was a family of his own, and last night's dreams have highlighted what he can't have.

***Dream 1***

_Tony had just gotten home from work, and he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Kate had left work early today, having to visit the doctor. Tony hoped that whatever was going on meant that she could quit throwing up soon. He always felt guilty hearing Kate over the toilet first thing in the morning. He pushed the thought that she could be pregnant out of his mind, since they'd had been to the fertility doctors and were told there was a low chance they'd conceive. _

_He walked into the kitchen and saw Kate taking a pan of lasagna out of the oven. Garlic bread-homemade, he noticed-was already in a basket waiting for them to eat. He waited until Kate was done placing the pan on the hot pads before he spoke. "I'm home." _

_Kate turned and smiled. "Hi. How'd it go after I left today?" _

"_It went alright. You know how cold cases are." Tony said, hanging up his jacket and locking his gun in the gun safe. "What's the occasion for the lasagna?" _

"_Well, Dad, you'll have to get used to having more than the two of us." Kate said, smiling as she turned back to start dishing up the food. _

"_Dad?" Tony whispered. "You mean…"_

"_Yes, Tony, we're going to be parents in approximately six months." _

_Tony walked over and put the plate on the counter. "You have no idea how happy I am right now." He said as he dipped down and kissed her._

***End Dream 1***

He shook his head as he decided he needed something stronger than the beer he had had at the bar with Abby and Ziva. While they were celebrating the end of a case, and a three day weekend (thereby avoiding work on Valentine's Day), something was just…off. Even Abby, the happiest Goth anyone had the pleasure of meeting, was quiet and brooding during the drinking. He left after only one beer, claiming exhaustion.

Ha! He knew full well why he begged off the post-case drinking. It wasn't just exhaustion. It was also the mental exhaustion from what he's been seeing for the past few nights.

If the dream where he had talked to Kate about being pregnant was bad enough, the second dream was enough to bring Tony to his knees.

***Dream 2***

_Tony was tapping his foot in the elevator. Tim had texted him several hours ago, saying that Kate had gone into labor. He couldn't leave at the time since he was just wrapping up his undercover job. As soon as he handed the perp off to the backup agents, he took off to the hospital, making judicious use of his federal agent status. _

_He got off the elevator at the birthing clinic unit, stopping just long enough to identify himself as the husband of Kate DiNozzo to be let into the unit. He met up with Abby and Tim, who were waiting for him. After he freaked out, and got his way into Kate's room, he cracked off a comment about Kate looking smaller. _

_The doctor behind him said, "Congratulations, Agent DiNozzo. You're a father." Picking up a swaddled newborn, the doctor handed the infant to Tony. Tony held his daughter, and as he looked down on the life he helped to create, he vowed that he would __never__ be like his father when it came to this child, and any other children that he and Kate would have. He heard Abby and Tim leave, as well as the doctor, but he never turned his attention from Kate and the baby. "Welcome." He said to his daughter, smiling down at her. _

"_You did good, Kate." He said, still holding their daughter. "What did you name her?"_

"_Her name is Kelly." Kate said. Tony's head shot up, the only visible sign of shock he could allow himself to show. _

"_Kelly?"_

"_Yes, Kelly Christina DiNozzo." Kate said, smiling. _

_Tony looked back at Kelly, and said, "Hi Kelly, I'm your Dad. I'm sorry I missed being here when you were born, but just remember I'll always love you." As he spoke, Kelly opened her eyes. Tony's heart melted just a bit more seeing the baby blue eyes she had been born with. _

"_You know, she's probably going to have hazel eyes of some type, right?" Kate asked. _

"_It doesn't matter what color eyes she will have. She'll be beautiful, just like her mom." Tony said, walking over to Kate. As Kate took Kelly from Tony so she could feed Kelly, Tony leaned down and kissed Kate._

"_She'll be spoiled rotten, between us and the McGees. Speaking of, who do you want to be her godparents?" Tony asked._

"_I was thinking of asking Tim and Abby." Kate said. _

"_I think they'd be good at being her godparents." Tony said. _

_As Kate fed Kelly, Tony watched protectively over his girls. He knew now that if he were to lose his girls, unlike Gibbs, he would probably eat the bullet that would come from losing them. Again, he vowed to do everything in his power to protect his girls, his family. The smile that formed after seeing his daughter softened, but was still present as he watched. _

***End Dream 2***

It hurt, like a blow to the solar plexus, to know that he'll never get to see that family. Kate died on the rooftop, and while he was craving the stability of a family, he couldn't bear to see what might have been shown to him. As he leaned over the coffee table to grab the remote, he saw a gold-colored object on top of a piece of paper.

Tony didn't even think, just reacted at this point and started to clear his apartment of anyone that shouldn't be there, as well as making sure no one broke in. Once he did that, he returned to the living room and holstered his gun, not willing to put the gun away just yet. He went back to the coffee table and picked up the gold-colored object. It was a man's wedding band, the same one he saw himself wearing in his dreams. He slid it on his left ring finger, and was amazed when it just felt right sitting there. As an uneasy feeling set in, he switched the ring to his right hand, and let out a sigh of relief when the feeling passed.

Turning his attention to the paper, he saw the distinct handwriting of his long-dead partner, Kate. He picked up the note and settled back onto the couch to read what she had written to him.

_Tony,_

_The dreams you have been seeing are real. I'm sure that your Kate was on her way to falling in love with you when you were on the rooftop, and Ari (damn him in both worlds!) decided to take her life. In this world, my Tony and I were falling for each other, and when Ari was killed, we decided to try for a life together, regardless of Rule 12. Besides, Abby and Tim broke it first. _

Tony said, "Yeah, I could see that." He continued to read.

_You need to move on from these dreams of yours, Tony. In your world, they are just that: dreams. I know you pretty well by now, Tony. I know the man who became my husband, and my children's' father. I'd like to think that you're just a more juvenile version of that man. I know that around the time you were trying to take down Ari, there was a woman named Ziva also working for Mossad. _

_I've been shown your world, Tony. Both my Tony and I have seen you. We both agree: go after Ziva. She will make you happy in your world. My Tony had to interrogate her, as you've seen, and I'm sure you noticed the sexual tension in that interview. My Tony was able to act, and overcome her barriers to get the information he need. You, Tony, need to take down the ones she has put up since she joined NCIS, and get into her heart. _

_To prove I'm not a figment of your imagination, Tony and I had a copy of his wedding band made and we sent it to you. We want you to see that you can be happy, and we ask you to keep it. You'll need it, down the road. _

_All my love, Tony._

_Kate DiNozzo, February 14, 2012._

_P.S.-Do I really need to mention the Spring Break photos again?_

Tony was stunned at the letter. He almost didn't want to believe what he read, but the proof of the letter was sitting on his right hand. He gave a chagrined smile as he looked at the ring. Maybe he'd wear it all the time, instead. It was curious, though. How did this letter, dated three days from now, not only travel back in time but to him specifically?


	3. Abigail Sciuto Handful of Memories

Another Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Abigail Sciuto-Handful of Memories

Abby breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into her apartment and sat down on the bench next to the door. As she unlaced her boots, she thought back through the last week. Ever since they had caught the case where it resulted in Gibbs nearly getting killed by the killer's kid, Abby noticed that Gibbs was the only one getting a good night's sleep every night. Timmy, Tony, and Ziva all seemed exhausted. Abby yawned, mentally throwing herself into that category as well.

She wasn't sure if everyone else was having these weird dreams like she was. All she knew was that these dreams were seriously throwing her off her game. It started off with Kate coming back into her lab after the rooftop shootout, talking about how Gibbs and Tony kept her down and how Tim had called for air support to stop Ari. From there, they spiraled out of control.

She saw how she and Tim had decided that life was too short to not be together, and started dating again. She saw how Kate and Tony had danced around each other, neither one wanted the other to know how they felt. She saw how Tim was the one that finally gave them the wake-up call they needed to get over that barrier. She saw how Tim was so caring and attentive to her during their dates. She saw Tony and Kate get married, smiling as two of her friends finally were able to share their love publically.

Then she saw dreams that made her nearly physically hurt. She saw how Tony and Kate had their daughter, and the shock she felt run through her as she realized that she did want a child. She saw how Gibbs locked himself in his basement, and his reaction when she, Tim, and Ducky went down to talk to him. It hurt to hear the tone of his voice, rarely used against her or the team, turned against her. She saw how she found out she was adopted, much like in the real world, but how Tim was there to make sure that she realized exactly how loved she was.

Last night, her dreams pushed her nearly to her breaking point. She thought back to the first dream she had had last night.

***Dream 1***

_Abby was at her apartment, waiting for Tim to pick her up for dinner. She took her time to dress tonight, and actually toned down the Goth for a change. She and Tim were headed to an awards dinner for Tim's latest book in the L.J. Tibbs series, __Defending the Line__. When he knocked on the door, Abby walked over and opened the door. There was Tim, in a tuxedo, carrying a vase of black roses. _

_Tim looked Abby up and down, and she could see the desire swirling in his eyes as he entered her apartment. He smiled and pulled the desire back as he spoke, "Hi Abbs, these are for you."_

"_Black roses?"_

"_Oh yes, Abbs. I know you love them. Besides, my love for you will last until the last rose dies." Tim said as he set the roses down on the coffee table. "Ready to go?"_

"_Sure, Mr. Gemcity." Abby said, grabbing her purse. Before she could grab her wrap for around her shoulders, Tim was already holding it out to wrap her in. Abby had a smirk come to her face. "You are such a gentleman."_

_Tim smirked back. "What other kind of man is there?"_

_They had a wonderful night, with Tim winning a few awards for his book. Abby was almost certain he would propose to her before the evening was through. Tim, however, seemed to have other ideas in mind. _

"_Thank you for coming with me, Abby." Tim said as they walked up to her apartment door. "I really loved being able to show the world that I'm not only a great writer, but I have a job I love and a great girlfriend."_

"_You're welcome, Tim." Abby said, unlocking her door. "Do you want to come in?"_

"_Not tonight, Abbs." Tim replied. "Just remember, until the last rose dies, okay?" _

_He leaned in and kissed her, a sweet kiss that ran hot with the currents of desire that flowed between them. With great effort, Tim broke the kiss off. _

"_Good night, Abby. See you at work." He said, opening the door for her. _

"_Good night, Tim." Abby said, walking through the door and closing it. _

_Over the course of the next few days, Abby kept an eye on the roses Tim purchased for her. They kept going strong for about six days. A week after the awards dinner, Abby noticed that all but one of the roses had dropped their heads. She walked over and picked the stray rose out of the vase. She ran her fingers over the petals and noticed it was silky, but not the same texture as a real rose. As she did, she noticed that it was a fake, one that was extremely well-crafted to look real, but fake all the same. _

_She crossed over to her phone, and called Tim._

"_McGee." Tim answered on the third ring._

"_Hi Tim." _

"_Morning Abby. What's up?"_

"_You and I need to have a little talk about the black roses you gave me last week." Abby said bluntly. _

"_Okay, sure. My apartment, after work?"_

"_That works."_

"_See you at work, Abby."_

"_See you." Abby said. She hung up the phone smiling. Looking down at the black silk rose in hand, she said. "He did say until the last rose dies."_

***End Dream 1***

Abby had felt a tear start rolling down her cheek as she remembered that dream. It was her perfect setup for a proposal. Anyone who could come up with that idea and put it into play so smoothly had to know exactly what Abby was like. The second dream, the one that really shook her to the core, was the one she had been nervous about.

***Dream 2***

_She was walking down the aisle at church, looking through the veil to the man who she knew held her heart forever. She couldn't believe it, though. Here she was, the avowed anti-commitment girl, making one of the most permanent commitments in her life. She heard Gibbs say, "He'll treat you right, Abbs. You and I both know he will."_

_Abby managed a smile as she looked up at Gibbs. "Thank you so much Gibbs."_

"_It's not a problem."_

_They paused in front of the altar, where Gibbs shook Tim's hand and drew her hand over to connect to his. _

"_Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked._

"_I do." Gibbs said, raising the veil so Tim could see Abby without the veil. _

"_Dearly beloved…" the priest started, but Abby could barely remember the ceremony passing. She did, however, remember her and Tim's vows to one another._

"_Tim, I know that you and I were afraid of what would happen when we were working together and dating." Abby started. "Eventually, we realized that what we have was stronger than our fear and chose to overcome the fear. I've found the one that would not ask me to be the ideal woman, but be myself and allow our love to overcome all objections. I promise you this: you will never find another woman who will love you like I will. I know that there will be times when we do not agree, we will fight, and we will find a reason to snipe at one another. We will always overcome those, because we have our love."_

_Tim smiled. With a deep breath, he began his vows._

"_Abby, I know this will sound completely cliché, but I fell in love with you the moment I met you. Not many people get me to do something against my personality." At this point he mouthed the word "tattoo" at her. "But for you, I would do anything. Just like you promised that I will never find another woman who will love me like you will, I promise you that you will never find another man who will love you like I will. We may fight, we may get short with one another, and we will occasionally clash over a subject. I have found that with love, anything is possible."_

_Soon, she was being prompted to say "I do." As she was, she was sliding a wedding band on Tim's hand. She managed to tune back in to hear the priest say, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Tim leaned in for the kiss, and it was the sweetest kiss she'd ever received. It was tinged with the wonder of starting a life together with the one you love, as well as laced with the dark, heady flavor of desire. The kiss was unbearably short, as the audience started clapping during the kiss. _

_As they broke apart, the priest said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee." _

_More cheering started as Tim and Abby started down the aisle to start the dismissal of the wedding party. _

_It seemed that the reception was a complete blur, but she remembered the tinkling of silverware on the glasses, signaling their guests' intention for them to kiss. They'd kiss, each one turning into a depth charge of desire that caused their want for each other to skyrocket. _

_Their first dance was actually a song perfect for their life, and Abby believed the words of the song were true for them. They glided across the floor, learning how to properly waltz before the wedding so that their guests would be amazed. Abby smiled as Tim dipped her and gave her yet another kiss. "Tonight, mon amour, I show you how you should be truly cherished." He whispered as he brought her back to a vertical position so they could continue waltzing. _

_Abby did blush then, as she remembered how Tim was as a lover the first time. Tim saw her blush and chuckled. Tim smiled widely as they continued their dance. Abby was ready to tell everyone to go home now so that they could go celebrate. _

_Afterwards, Tim showed her to their shared suite for their first night together. As they went through the door, Tim shut and locked the door behind him. When Abby was done removing the veil from her hair, she saw the look in Tim's eyes. The look of desire, love, and passion swirling through his eyes made her gasp. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck.  
><em>

"_I told you I would show you how you should be truly cherished, Abby. Now, I get to show you." He said, starting to unlace the back of her dress. "I'll start with undressing my wife, then let her have fun undressing me."_

_Abby smiled as he slowly unlaced her dress. "Your turn." He said, his voice deep and rough with desire. Abby smiled, as she walked up to her husband. _

"_You, my dear husband, have way too many clothes on." She said, her voice also laced with desire._

***End Dream 2***

That dream made Abby want to cry, seeing her and Tim together and happy. She had the feeling that that particular ship had sailed on her already. As she walked through the apartment and picked up the remote for her radio, she paused as she saw the piece of paper and the wedding band that she saw herself wearing in the last dream she had. She picked up the ring, and was looking at it. It was white gold, and was studded with black and white diamonds. This band was as unique as she was, and the urge to slip it on her left hand was strong.

Instead, she slipped it on her right hand and picked up the piece of paper. Seeing her own handwriting on the paper made her nearly drop the paper in shock.

_Abby,_

_I know you've been having these weird dreams lately, of what you could've had with Tim. I guarantee you, those dreams are true for me. My Tim and I are happily married and expecting our first child. We truly are happy. That being said, the "how" and "why" you received your letter, although quite interesting, are not as important to what needs to be said. _

_I know you're probably wondering about the ring. It's a replica of my own band, which I sent to you with this letter. I thought this ring would be a good reminder that the future is always subject to change._

_To prove who I am, Abby, you still have the small tattoo of Tim's gamer handle hidden in the spider web on your neck. _

_All my love,_

_Abby McGee, February 14, 2012_

Abby was speechless. She'd love to study this more, but with this being so personal she was unable to look at this clinically. How did this letter get here, three days before the date on the letter?


	4. Ziva David Put Our Dreams Aside

Another Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this story. I was having a hard time to write Ziva's dreams. I hope this makes up for it!

Ziva David-Put Our Dreams Aside

Ziva lay back on her bed, exhaustion running through her body. She knew she wasn't the only one feeling this way about the past few weeks, since she could see the bags under Tony's eyes, the dark smudges under Tim's eyes, and the forced cheerfulness of Abby's personality. In fact, of the four of them and their team leader, only Gibbs seemed unaffected by the events of his being shot in the diner. Ziva narrowed her eyes at the ceiling, mentally damning Gibbs for his normalcy under the circumstances.

Ziva had the feeling that like her, her teammates were having dreams of what might have been, but were having a hard time to deal with theirs. Considering that she caught that gleam in Abby's eye when she was looking at Tim, she guessed that at least Tim and Abby had come face-to-face with what might have happened between them. Based on that, she made the logical guess that Tony was facing what might have happened if Kate had lived.

The only reason she thought her guess logical was because of the dreams-no, nightmares-that she had been having. They started with having Ari miss Kate on the rooftop. From there, her dreams spiraled right into some of the most horrific nightmares anyone could have: having to kill Ari because he failed, having to seduce and kill Rivkin because her father ordered her to find out who he was betraying Mossad for, even finding out that her ability to have children was completely wiped out by a roadside bomb in Tel Aviv, which she miraculously survived.

They'd been at their worst for the past few days, and Ziva was almost afraid to close her eyes and sleep based on the terror they invoked. As she tried her hardest to keep the memories of last night's demons away, they stole over her and made her remember what she'd seen last night.

***Dream 1***

_Ziva had been shoved into an interrogation room. Her hair was down, having been taken out of its customary French braid and searched for hidden weapons. She was wild, having been interrupted in hunting down a known war criminal who made his way to America to get medical treatment. Ha! He would apply for asylum and never have to face what he had done to her people. _

_She sat there, trying to get the wildness under control. She wasn't sure how much time had elapsed, except that it hadn't felt like enough when the door opened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone that she would consider handsome at first glance. As he started circling around her, she started to pull her profiling skills out to profile the man._

'_Tall, from the looks of him he has Italian ancestry. Is either used to being well dressed or comes from money, judging by the clothes and their fit. Married, has a tasteful wedding band on left hand. Most likely a Catholic, based on heritage. Hadn't practiced for a while, and just came back to it to get married. He prefers to be underestimated, seeing as how he dresses like a rich playboy.' She thought to herself. _

_She heard him trying to "guess" her name, and tuned back in to hear "Tiva."_

"_My name is Ziva David." She said._

_He went on and on about how he had to follow her once on assignment, to a hotel pool, and how she made an impression on him._

"_Apparently, you did not do the same." She said._

_He sat down across from her. "Why are you in the country, Ziva?" He asked her. "Just visiting Washington, taking a mini-vacation from Mossad?" He continued to look at her. "No, you're not the type to vacation here, especially in November. It's much too cold for you." _

"_It does not matter why I am here."_

"_Yes, Miss Da-veed, it does." He said, stressing her last name. He snapped his fingers. "I know, you're in the area because of your war criminal, aren't you?" He stood up to pace. "No need to answer, we already know." He said. _

"_Then why did you pull me in and blow my cover?" Ziva asked._

"_Perhaps, Miss David, I'm simply a tool being used to keep your cover intact." He said, leaning down by her shoulder. "Ever consider that?"_

"_I don't believe you." Ziva stated._

"_Perhaps you should believe him, Miss David." A new voice said. Ziva looked over to see an African-American man walk in through the door. She recognized him from the few times she'd been in the room with her father during video-calls to this man. _

"_Director Vance." She said._

"_DiNozzo, you're done here." He said. "I'll take it now."_

_DiNozzo simply walked out the door. Ziva couldn't help but feel that he'd taken her heart with him. She disabused herself of the notion quickly: she was a Mossad officer, she did not have time for romance or love. _

***End Dream 1***

The dream worried her, since she now knew how powerful love could be. She also knew that it is exactly how she would have reacted, had she still been a Mossad officer. While this dream was worrisome, the second dream she had was enough to make her sit up in a blind panic, a thin scream escaping from her throat.

***Dream 2***

_Ziva was on the Damocles, working through an assignment to find and capture a terrorist who had bombed Mossad headquarters. Thankfully, no one was there at the time. Still, he struck at their base of operations, so it was time to go after him. _

_She was moving quietly through the ship, trying to find her way to the terrorist, when she heard a creak behind her. Swinging up her gun, she found that she was being followed. _

"_What do we have here, men?" A voice rang out. Ziva's eyes hardened. It was the mastermind behind the bombing. "A woman who thinks she can do a man's job?" _

_The men all started laughing and jeering. _

"_We shall show her." The man said. "Praise be to Allah!"_

_Similar cheers rang out as Ziva was forcibly grabbed. She fought off the two who grabbed her, but the mastermind leveled a handgun at her head. _

"_You shall do as we say. You are worth nothing, filthy Israeli!" He said. _

"_If I am filthy, then why do you conspire to lie with me?" Ziva asked. _

"_Allah provides, and we need to have some relief." The man said. "But trust this: when we reach land, your life is over."_

_As the men dragged her towards the stairs to head below decks, Ziva had to prepare herself to become a martyr for her country. No one would save her. They couldn't afford to. _

_She would be dead soon. She could feel it in her soul._

***End Dream 2***

The dream was too similar to her experiences in real life. While there were glaring differences in what happened and how she had been captured, the similarities had brought back the stark reality that had been her life a couple years ago. Thankfully, her NCIS partners had come across the globe and saved her from that fate.

As Ziva started to sit up, she heard the faint crinkle of paper. She pulled her gun and immediately cleared her whole apartment, afraid that someone decided to be foolish enough to break in. After several minutes, and finding no one else, she returned to her bedroom and looked at the paper. It was folded, and as she picked it up, she noticed it felt heavier in the center.

As she unfolded the paper, her Star of David-the one she lost on that fateful trip to the terrorist camp-was sitting in the center. There was dried blood on it, which gave Ziva the creeps. She put the pendant aside, and turned her attention to the writing on the paper. The words were in Hebrew, which tossed up a few more red flags as she started to read.

_Ziva,_

_I do not have much time to get this letter written and readied to be sent to you. What you've seen in your dreams, or nightmares, is completely real. That is, they are real if you had never left Mossad, like me. It was our destiny to board the Damocles, but your destiny was to be rescued by Tony, Tim, and Gibbs. Yes, I know about them. I've seen your life. _

_I showed you the dream where you were being "interrogated" by Tony to show you that even then, I was attracted to him. I have the feeling that in your world, you should go after him and enjoy your life. A 'Rule 12' should never stand in the way of love, even if it hurts after. _

_I give you my Star of David, in hopes that it will remind you that you are strong and you will persevere through everything thrown your way, be it being a federal agent, an American, or even being a mother. I think you'll be surprised if you take the first step, what will happen._

_Stay strong. My time is over. Yours is not._

_Ziva David. March 27, 2012._

_P.S.-My apologies for this letter being so late, even though I have no control over when it is sent. _

Ziva was stunned. This letter was from herself? The Damocles episode had happened over two years ago, but according to this Ziva, she wouldn't live through it in 2012? And why'd she get this letter four days before it was dated?


End file.
